Jasper no me suleta socorro!
by Mary Vulturi
Summary: aqii una hiisthOriia qe hiiciimOs mii hiija Alice & iiOp leanla ii m diicn qe thal..!


**Jasper no me sueltha**

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen & Esme Anne Platt Cullen

**Alice POV**

Amanecio lloviendo como siempre en forks, estaba algo harta de la lluvia, te ensuciaba y no estabas a gusto, en fin me tenia que acostumbrar por carlisle.  
A lo que definitivamente no me estaba acostumbrando era a no respirar, ya que jasper me mantenia atrapada con sus fuertes brazos desde la noche anterior, habiamos estado haciendo cosas que no se deben mencionar publicamente y fue maravilloso, pero ya se estaba pasando de la raya, aveces era extremoso, todo esto habia empezado por que una semana antes me habia quejado de que me habia dejado sola mucho tiempo por ir a perder el tiempo luchando con emmett o cazando, y ahora no me soltaba y yo necesitaba mas ropa que una sabana  
-¡¡Japer hale!! amor por favor sueltame- dije forcejeando un poco con el, pero no me solto, solo se reia y me apretaba mas, era uno de esos dias en que se ponia como niño pequeño, si, yo lo amaba, pero tambien necesitaba espacio y aire.  
-No mi pequeña vampira, no lo hare, ya te deje sola mucho tiempo no?- dijo el muy rufian.  
-Ok me rindo- nunca me quejaria mas con el-Vamos, sueltame, quiero bajar a ver la TV, hoy pasan PRISION BRAKE tu serie favorita- le dije para convencerlo, la verdad era una de sus muchas series de accion favoritas,  
-Hoy? es cierto, bueno te suelto pero vamos a ir a ver la tv, no tengo ganas de ir a comprar nada, ya te conozco ademas hace dos dias me obligaste a ir-  
dijo quejandose, bah, como se podia quejar de las compras?? era algo maravilloso.  
-Ok- acepte haciendo una mueca.  
Bajamos las escaleras corriendo y prendimos la TV, efectivamente estaban pasando PRISION BRAKE, me acomode en el sillon y el se sento a un lado de mi, me dio un beso en la oreja y me abrazò, yo me acoste en sus piernas cuando de pronto me di cuenta de el error que habia cometido, me abrazo otra vez, oh no.  
-No jasper!! no de nuevo!! ya te lo dije!! ya basta!! te perdono por dejarme sola e ir a luchar o cazar o lo que sea!!!-  
-Esta bien, te prometo pasar mas tiempo contigo amor- me susurro al oido  
-Bueno entonces ya me puedes soltar no?- dije  
-No- musito - ahora yo te quiero aqui conmigo...  
esto iba a ser una larga pelea, necesitaba ayuda y justo a tiempo llego Esme-Hola hijos- dijo dulcemente

**Esme POV**

llegue d habr stadO d qOmpras qn Carlisle para la bOda de un amiigO suiiO, perO se la pasO hablandO x el maldiithO celular, m diijO qe iiban a ser sOlo 5 min qe su iinternO necesiithaba aiiuda prO c pasarOn las 3 hrs ii nda qe sOltaba el maldiithO aparathO asii qe mjOr m separe d el ii lO dje n una tiienda d smOkins para qe eliguiera el que mas le gusthara.

D regresO n la kasa se la pasO aun mas tiempO nserradO n su studiiO. Llegue ii vii a Alice ii a Jasper n la sala fOrcejeandO, qn la televiisiiOn ncendiida,

-Hola hiijOos- diije qn dulzura  
-Hola ma- qOntstarOn al unisOno miientras fOrcejeaban..  
-qOmo se la pasarOn miientras su padre ii iiO nO stabamOs- ls pregunthe pnsandO qe Alice reqeriia aiiuda.  
-Bien Esme gracias-qOntstO Jasper mientras Alice le griitaba suelthame  
-Eso es bnOo cielO- dije qn una sOnria mientras djaba las bOlsas n la puertha.  
-ii tu Alice qOmo t va..?- le pregunthe a Alice n quanthO m sentaba n el siillOn..

Sin duda staban n mediiO d una pelea, ps pOdiia sentiir algO d diiversiiOn n el ambiienthe, Jasper d segurO sthaba diiviiertiiendOse qn esOo, aunqe siin embargO pOdia se pOdiia sentiir tmb algO d dseO, lO qual m iinqOmodaba un pOqo y m haciia dsear a Carlisle aun mas d lO qe iia lO staba haciiendOo.

-Esme..!!- squche el griithO d Alice  
iiO giire mii qabeza para vr qe sthaba pasandOo..  
-Aiiudam- dciia Alice un pOqo ahOgada  
-qee qiiers qe aga Alice, qe nO sthan jugandOo..?-pregunthe aunqe iia supiiera la respuestha..  
-nO-diijO Alice- nO qiiere djarm saliir d la trampa mOrthal qe sOn sus fuerthes brazOs-  
m diijO Alice a qiien iia le falthaba el alienthO

-Jasper- diije levanthandO un pOqo mi tOno d vOz  
-Que..?- diijO Jasper qn un tOno la vdd basthant grOsero  
-Dja a Alice n paz un rathOo- reprendii a Jass  
-No- m qOntsthO qOrthat  
-Andale amOr-intervino Alice  
-No, te qiierO para mii tOdo el diia-dijo Jasper..qiien aumenthO el deseO ii la lujuriia n el ambiienthe-Alice  
-Solo dja aiiudO a Esme qn las bOlsas-piidiiO Alice  
-Anda Jass- diije tiiernamnt- miira te agradara lO qe qOmpre para eiia anda Jasper sueltala- diije en tOno severO..  
-No- m qOntesthO Jasper

En ese mOmnthO llegO Carlisle qien sOlo c acrqo m diiOo un besO ii se fue.

**Alice POV**

Anda Jass- diijo esme tiiernamnt- miira te agradara lO qe qOmpre para eiia anda Jasper sueltala- repitio pero ahora mas severamente  
-No- le qOntesthO Jasper mientras yo seguia forcejeando

En ese instante entro carlisle con aire muy sereno, le dio un beso a esme y volteo a vernos pero no le importo en absoluto lo que estaba pasando, suspiro y se fue. valla, carlisle no servia cuando mas lo nesecitaba dush!!

-Hummm- susurro esme algo aburrida

-Jasper withlock hale!!! sueltame en este instante!!!!- masculle - quiero probarme esa ropaaa!!!  
-Creo que te torturare un poco mas preciosa- dijo haciendome cosquillas, yo me empece a reir como loca y esme puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Ay niños- farfullo  
-Por favor mi vida, me vas a soltar verdad, sabes que podemos hacer mas cosas juntos sin necesidad de que me robes el aire, lo sabes verdad cielo??- dije acercandome a su rostro seductoramente, sabia que esto pondria mal a esme de hecho no queria emplear este recurso pero era necesario, tenia que lograr que jas me soltara.  
-Mes estas sobornando?- musito jasper  
-No lo se, tu dime- dije besandole el cuello y los labios  
Jasper no se podia resistir a eso, aflojo un poco sus brazos y entonces corri, esme se levanto asustada y yo me pare detras de ella.  
-Mamii dile que ya nooo, por favor, diile esmeee- mascullè  
-No jasper ya basta querido, por favor, ya la torturaste demasiado, dejala respirar- anuncio serenamente como una madre que regaña a sus dos pequeños por una tonteria  
-Pero... esme esque ella me lo pidio- se quejo mi amado  
-Si pero esto es demasiado- farfulle alzandome de puntas para verlo bien por encima del hombro de esme  
-Si mal no recuerdo una vez tu hiciste algo parecido mi pequeña, lo recuerdas?? hiciste que me quedara en casa todo el dia contigo solo por que rose no habia ido contigo de compras-  
-Ahh entonces todo es por eso??- aventure, valla problema, era cierto, ese dia lo habia obligado a quedarse conmigo en vez de ir a cazar con edward, pero ya habian pasado meses desde aquello, pero claro, debi recordar que a jasper no se le pasaba nada.  
-Si- respondio  
-Jasper, no seas niño, eso ya fue hace mucho, y yo no te apretuje todo el dia-  
-Es cierto pero me probaste dieciocho trajes-  
-Era necesario-  
Jasper ya no respondio, solo se acerco con una sonrisa burlona y yo me subi en la espalda de esme y me agarre fuerte, ella se hizo para atras mientras jasper se acercaba como un tigre a su presa....

**Esme POV**

Alice y Jasper empezaron a comportarse d una manera muy muy seductora, que la verdad me incomodaba un poqo, ja que diigO un pOqo un muchO, prO qe mas les iiba a hacer, Alice se acerqaba a Jass qn una qara, que fuese qiien fuese nO pOdriia resiistir, Alice una niña qn qara d angel ii mente d dmOniio; sabe qOmo saliirse qn la suiia

-peqeña trampOsa-murmure

Alice d la nda saliiO qOrriendo, iiO m levanthe qOrriendo un tanthO spanthada, ii a lOs 5 segundOs tniia a Alice n mii spalda, diiciiendOme:

-Mamii dile que ya nooo, por favor, diile esmeee- m dciia Alice un tanthO alarmada  
-No jasper ya basta querido, por favor, ya la torturaste demasiado, dejala respirar- pedii a lOs dOs tan serenamnt  
-Pero... esme esque ella me lo pidio- se quejo Jass  
-Si pero esto es demasiado- farfullO Alice alzandOc de puntas para verlo bien por encima de mii hOmbro  
-Si mal no recuerdo una vez tu hiciste algo parecido mi pequeña, lo recuerdas?? hiciste que me quedara en casa todo el dia contigo solo por que Rosali no habia ido contigo de compras-Dijo Jasper  
-Ahh entonces todo es por eso??- aventurO Alice, ii se pusO algO pnsatiiva  
-Si- respondio Jasper n tOno seriiOo  
-Jasper, no seas niño, eso ya fue hace mucho, y yo no te apretuje todo el dia-reqOrdo la peqeña d Alice  
-Es cierto pero me probaste dieciocho trajes-  
wOw esO sii qe era prObarle trajes a alguien pnse  
nO pOdiia sOportar la riisa, ii miientras eiiOos staban qn sus juegOs m lanzaban miiradas qe mataban.  
-Era necesario- diijO Alice n tOno algO iinfantil  
Jasper ya no respondio, solo se acerco con una sonrisa burlona y Alice subiiO a mii spalda, miientras Jasper qn una sOnrisa d guasOn se acrqaba a eiia.. avalanzandOc qntra su presa, lO uniiqO qe c le olviidO a sthe peqeñO tiigre era qe su presa staba arriiba d mii.

Jass se avalanzO sObre Alice stiirandOla haciia el, dsafOrtunadamnt Alice nO m sOltaba, la vdd era algO iinfantiil para 2 vampiirOs d su edad..  
Entre mi risa ii Alice qe m jalaba sentiia ahOgarme, jajaja gracias al cielO n ese mOmnthO ntrO Carlisle, otra vez qn el maldiithO Celular al oiidO, prO al vrm n la siituaciiOn la q m nqOntraba qOlgo siin pnsarlO 2 vcs ii m aiiudO a saliir..

Carlisle m veiia qn dulzura ii un pOqo d dOlor x avrme djadO qn eiiOs 2 prO esOo sOlo a mOmenthOos xqe n otrOs mataba a Alice ii a Jasper qiienes vOlviian a fOrcejear, se me sqapaban peqeñas riisas, jajaja esqe la vdd era algO diivertiidO vr a Alice atrapada n lOs brazOos d Jasper.

-Chiqos djense d niiñeriias- les repriimiiO Carlisle  
-No, Carlisle Alice se lO a ganadO- diijO Jasper sujetandOla mas fuerthe  
-Ayudame- rOgaba Alice ahOgadamnt mOviiendOse ntre lOs brazOs d Jass- xfavOor  
-Estas bnn qeriida nO t hiiziierOn dañO,Esme-dijO Carlisle pasandOm un brazO x la cintura ii pOniiendO ojos d piistOla a Alice & Jass  
-No amOr sthOee bnn- le diije a Carlisle sqOndiiendo peqeñas riisas

**Alice POV**

Abrace a esme mas fuerte pero jasper me jalaba y casi nos caemos los tres, note a esme algo divertida, dush, ese no era el momento de diversion, en fin, jasper logro despegarme de esme y llego carlisle, valla mi salvacion, pense, pero no fue asi

-Chicos dejense de niñerias- musito carlisle algo enojado, que acaso no veia lo ke jasper me hacia???  
-No carlisle alice se lo ha ganado- contesto jasper, ja , ahora yoo  
-Ayuda!!!- gritaba pero carlisle solo veia a su amada esme- por favoor!!!-  
-Estas bien querida, no te han hecho daño esme?- decia mi padre, tomando a esme por la cintura baah, como iba a creer que le habiamos hacho daño, por todos los cielos eramos vampiros!!  
-No amor esoty bien- dijo esme entre risitas  
Segui forcejeando y trate de morder a jas pero no se dejo y me hizo cosquillas  
-Ayyy jajajaja no jas nooo jajajajaja-

-Alguno de ustedes podria ayudarme!!!- grite, estaba euforica  
-Basta los dos, arreglen sus problemas solos- dijo carlisle abrazando a esme como un bebe y llevandosela de la sala  
-Esme noooo!!! no te la lleves! mamii no me dejes porfavooor esmee, regresa!!- suplique poniendo ojos tiernos, esme volteo a verme pero carlisle seguia avanzando

**Esme POV**

Carlisle regañO a lOs niñOs.. jajaja fue algO diivertiidOo Alice griitaba y forcejeaba, al fiin Carlisle djo el maldiithO Celular ii iiO staba ntre sus brazOos ese fue la 1ra vz n el diia nqe m sentiia crqa d el.

Jasper empezO a hacrle qOsqiillas a Alice, a Jasper le divertida demasiado torturar a la peqeña d Alice qe tan malO abriia siidO ese diia..

Alice siguio forcejeando y tratO de morder a jas pero no se dejo y le hizo cosquillas  
-Ayyy jajajaja no jas nooo jajajajaja-griitaba Alice cada vez mas fuerthe

-Alguno de ustedes podria ayudarme!!!- pediia Alice a griithOos  
-Basta los dos, arreglen sus problemas solos- dijo carlisle abrazandom como un bebe y llevandom fuera de la sala  
-Esme noooo!!! no te la lleves! mamii no me dejes porfavooor esmee, regresa!!- supliquO poniendo ojos tiernos, voltie a verla pero carlisle seguia avanzando qnmiigO n sus brazOos.. al fiin Carlisle pOniia un pOqo d su atenciiOn n mii

Llegamos a nuestrO quarthOo ii el qOmenzO a besarme qn una pasiiOn qe qemaba, abajO seguiian lOs griithOos d Alice ii las risas malvadas d Jasper..

-Ya qallence, Jasper, Alice no m agan bajar- griithO Carlisle d la nada

Alice POV

Esme me vio algo apenada pero no pudo hacer nada y se fueron los dos, por lo que vi en el futuro a hacer cosas desagradables, claro desagradables para mi.  
-Noo jasper nooo, jajajajajaaja, eres un tontooo, yaaa jajajajaja auxilioooo alguieeen!!!- grite

-Ya callense jasper alice no me hagan bajar!!- gruño carlisle, dushh eso me enojo un poco, eso era lo ke keria ke bajara a ayudarme

-Pues ojala lo hagas carlisle!!! eso es lo que deberias hacer!!!!- masculle entre risas  
-El no vendra mi amor, esta con esme y por lo que esta sintiendo dudo que alguno baje- me susurro jasper

Esme POV

Rayos nO pOdiia djar a Alice... Carlisle ya me teniia dmasiiadOo ntrada n el asunthOo, ii d segurO Alice iia lO habia visthOo.. prO nO pOdiia djar a algunO d lOs dOs x un ladO Carlisle ii x el otrO Alice...

-Pues ojala lo hagas carlisle!!! eso es lo que deberias hacer!!!!- mascullO Alice ntre riisas..

nO pOdiia djarlOs, sthaba Carlisle qe x 1ra vz n el diia m pOniia un pOqo d su atenciOn, y pOr otra mii peqeña Alice, qee iia habiia pasadO un muii mal rathOo o un muii mal diia..

-Amor..?-le diije a Carlisle miientras el besaba mi cuello-qreO qe dbemOs bajar a aiiudar a Alice  
-Mi vida Alice stha bnn qOrazon-m respOndiio Carlisle mientras bajaba lOs tiiranthes d mii blusa-nO t preOqupes.  
-Pero cielo Alice ya a pasado un mal dia-le dii un besO a Carlisle tratando d qOnvenserlo  
-Esme, vida mia, ellOs iia sthan grandes, tranqila-me dijO Carlisle besando mii quellOo ii miis hOmbros llevandOm en diirecciiOn a la qama...

-Jasper WithlOck..Hale Cullen..!! bajame iia..!!- squche lOs griithOos d Alice  
-Amor pOr favOr- le supliiqe a Carlisle  
-No mii viida dja qe eiiOs arreglen sus prOblemas-m repriimiiO Carlisle.

No pOdia djar a Alice sOla.. asii qe ante tOdo baje a aiiudarla..

**Alice POV**

Me estaba dando por vencida, ya no aguantaba mas  
-Ok jasper soy tuya este dia, pero deja jajaja de hacerme cosquillas, yaa yaa por favor-  
-Lo prometes?- pregunto  
-Sii jajajaja lo prometo, yaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
-Ok- dijo y me acuno en su regazo, valla iba a ser un largo dia queria llorar, claro no podia hacerlo, pero me hubiera gustado poder, suspire resignada.  
-Con esto ya estaremos a mano amor,ademas quiero que estes aqui mas que nunca- dijo jasper besandome la frente  
-Perooo-  
-Ah ah ah sin peros-  
-No es justo dejame ir!!! Me aplastas!!! no respiroo!!!- me queje  
-Hummmm, no pequeña traviesa, si lo hago te iras y luego me seguiras obligando a probarme trajes- dijo  
-No jas no te lo jurooo!!!- prometi aunque no era del todo cierto ya que era inevitable probarle la ropa, necesitaba probarsela  
-Siento que es mentira-  
-Bueno un poco perooo- dije y de nuevo me apreto y me hizo cosquillas  
-jajajajajajaja noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! auxilioo!!!! por favoooor!!!- farfulle entre risas y en ese momento aparecio esme seguida por carlisle ke no tenia una buena cara, pero eso no me importaba, necesitaba mucha ayuda...

**Esme POV**

-No m iimpOrtha amOor..- Alice m necesiithaba asiiq e baje las sqaleras  
Carlisle m siiguiiO qn una qara d pffff prO nO m iimpOrthaba Alice m ncsiithaba..

Aqomod mii vestiidOo,  
-AqabandO qn eiiOs dOii t dOii el resthO del diia- le prOmetii a Carlisle  
-qOnsthe mii viida-m abrazzOo ii besO mii quellOo

LlegandO a la sala vOlvii a vr a Jasper haciendOle qOsqiillas a Alice,

-Jasper dja ahOra mismO a Alice- dije en tOno elevadO qe sOrprendiio a tOdos, sqe la vdd m fastiidiiO un pOqo nO pOdr aqabar qn Carlisle... ahii vcs n las qe m pOne d malas..Carlisle luchaba por sqOndr unas risas qe sOltaria standO lOs dOs sOlos  
-Pero mama..-dijO Jasper ii Alice le saqO la lengua-fueron dieciochO trajes DIECIOCHO..!!-grito Jass  
-No m impOrtha la suelthas ahOra mismOo o sii nOo..?-eleve un tanthO mii vOoz m pusO muii d malas dfiiniitiivamnt  
-o sii nO qe mama?- m rethO Jasper  
-t qedas siin authO- le dije muii severamnt  
-Mama-supliqO Jass aun qn Alice en sus brazOos  
-Nada jOvensiitho-inteviinO Carlisle - iia squchasthe a Esme.  
Jasper sOlto a Alice qiien saliiO qOrriendo a darnOs un bso.  
-Prdon Jass dbiia d hacrlOo- dije qn un tOno mas leve- iia qalmnc Ok  
-Si ma- dijO Jass

Carlisle ii iiO vOlviimos a nuestra habithaciiOn.. ii vOlviimos a squchar ruiidOos, unOs griithOos ii riisas, Jasper ii Alice otra vz...

**Alice POV**

Esme regaño a jasper y lo amenazo con kitarle el auto si no me soltaba y al fin lo hizo pfff respire al fin, esme y carlisle volvieron a subir y vi que jasper me miraba furtivamente, oh no de nuevo susurre, comence a correr y correr por toda la casa y jasper me siguio, decidi ir a tomar las llaves de mi auto asi que subi a nuestro cuarto y ayudada por mis poderes las encontre rapidamente y salte por la ventana, cai perfectamente bien y me fui corriendo de la casa, tome mi porsche y conduje dejando atras a jasper....


End file.
